Sweets and Candies
by Shizuha-89
Summary: Kumpulan potongan cerita HaruKuro tentang kilasan mereka memakan dan membagi kasih sayang dengan makanan-makanan manis./ONESHOT! Warnings inside. Don't Like Don't Read! RnR? XD


**Disclaimer : **07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara

**Warning(s) : **High school — **AU**, **AR**, **OOC**, sweetslover!Kuroyuri, non-passivetalk!Haruse (jadi dia gak diem banget kayak di anime :v)

**A/N : **Seperti yang di Strawberry Champagne, Shizu menganggap Kuro-nyan itu cewek! Kalau Anda sekalian anggap Kuro-nyan itu cowok, silakan anggap begitu (sho-ai deh, jadinya-_-). Enjoy, ne~! **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Sweets and Candies**

**.**

**.**

**Bubblegum**

Kuroyuri senang memakan makanan manis—termasuk permen karet. Rasanya yang beraneka ragam dan—kebanyakan di antaranya—manis serta teksturnya yang lunak dan enak dikunyah membuat ia betah dan sangat suka untuk terus-terusan memakan permen tersebut. Tak jarang juga ia sering mengunjungi toko permen ataupun _market _hanya untuk membeli berbungkus-bungkus permen karet—dan makanan manis lainnya tentu saja—untuk persediaannya di _apartment-_nya dan di sekolah nanti.

Namun, bukan hanya karena rasa manis dan teksturnya saja yang membuat anak ini sangat menyukai permen karet—ada satu alasan lagi, kali ini adalah hal yang benar-benar ia sukai dan dinanti-nantinya. Yaitu—

—balon yang ia buat dari permen karet tersebut—

—yang nantinya akan dipecahkan oleh—

—Haruse, kekasihnya yang sangat ia sayangi—

—dengan mulutnya,

yang nantinya akan berujung ke ciuman manis dari rasa permen karet dan mulut Kuroyuri.

Dan keduanya sangat menyukai sensasi yang muncul tiap hal itu terjadi.

_Yeah_, dan sebenarnya, Haruse lebih suka mencium kekasihnya tanpa adanya permen karet tersebut—karena mulut Kuroyuri sudah manis dari sananya.

Begitupula dengan Kuroyuri—mau di mulut Haruse dan mulutnya sendiri ada rasa manis dari makanan lain atau tidak, ciuman yang selalu pemuda berambut biru itu berikan padanya selalu manis, dan sangat hangat; penuh oleh rasa kasih sayang.

**.**

**Pocky**

"_Ne_, buka mulutmu, Konachii."

"_I-iie_! A-aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, Konachii, jangan malu begitu. Apa kamu lupa kita sudah pacaran? Jadi, wajar kan, aku melakukan ini padamu?"

"I-iya, sih… T-tapi…, t-tidak di depan banyak orang begini, Hyuuga!"

" Ayolah, Konachii~ _Pocky _di mulutku nanti dingin lho, kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat memakannya…"

"_I-iie! _Sekali tidak, ya tidak, Hyuuga!"

"Konachii~"

"HYUUGA!"

Mata Kuroyuri membelalak begitu didengarnya teriakan keras yang dihasilkan oleh salah satu sahabatnya, Konatsu, dari sisi belakang ia duduk di dalam kereta. Lantas, niatnya untuk tidur sementara di perjalanan mereka berpariwisata sekolah pun terurungkan akibat rasa penasaran yang mendorongnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Konatsu.

"Uhm, apa itu tadi, Haruse? Kenapa tadi Konachii berteriak seperti itu?" tanyanya, sambil mengucek mata kantuknya, pada Haruse yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, kau tidak jadi tidur rupanya," gumam Haruse agak kaget, begitu dilihatnya kekasih mungilnya itu batal untuk menidurkan diri. "Yah, tadi Konatsu berteriak karena Hyuuga memaksanya membuka mulutnya untuk makan _pocky _bersama."

"Hee…? Makan _pocky _bersama?" Kuroyuri terkejut. Ia berpikir bagaimana bisa hanya karena makan _pocky _bersama membuat Konatsu histeris seperti itu. "Lho, kalau cuma begitu saja, kenapa Kona sampai menolak dan teriak begitu? Berlebihan." Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Haruse yang mendengar ucapan polos dari kekasihnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Lalu, ia pun mengambil tasnya, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam situ. Kedua mata _pink _Kuroyuri membesar begitu ia mendapati sekotak _pocky _di genggaman sang kekasih.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Haruse…?" tanya Kuroyuri heran, begitu dilihatnya Haruse yang membalikkan badannya berlawanan arah dari posisinya sambil melakukan gerak-gerik yang mampu menumbuhkan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Nah, buka mulutmu," pinta Haruse dengan sebatang _pocky _cokelat terselip di antara kedua belah bibirnya pada sang kekasih. Senyuman tipisnya yang manis tercetak di wajahnya, membuat Kuroyuri terkejut dan berwajah semerah tomat.

"E-eh…? J-jadi…, i-ini yang dimaksud 'makan _pocky bersama_'…?" gumam anak berambut _pink _itu tergagap-gagap. Rona merah masih menghinggapi wajah imutnya. Yang ditanya pun mengangguk pelan, ia semakin memajukan wajahnya pada Kuroyuri. "U-uh…, pantas saja Konachii sampai teriak menolak begitu…" Dalam hati, ia membatin, _Konachii kan _tsundere. _Wajar kalau dia malu-malu dan menolak begitu_.

Yah, mau tak mau, dengan perlahan dan wajah masih memerah, Kuroyuri pun membuka mulutnya, memasukkan ujung batang _pocky _lainnya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia pun menutup matanya, memakan _pocky_-nya, dan—

_Chu~_

Kedua bibir itu bertemu dan membentuk senyuman, mendatangkan euforia yang begitu mendalam.

**.**

**Lollipop**

"Wah, benarkah?! Aku baru tahu ternyata ada '_Lollipop Day_'! Kapan memangnya?"

"Tanggal 20 Juli nanti. Jadi, apa kalian akan ikut membantu kami di toko?"

"Ah, y-ya! Tentu saja! Itu ide bagus dan terdengar menyenangkan! _Ne_, bagaimana menurutmu, Haruse?"

Yang ditanyai pun hanya menjawab dengan sunggingan senyum dan anggukan pelan.

"Bagus! Baiklah, aku dan Konachii tunggu ya, kehadiran kalian di tokoku tiga hari lagi! _Bye~_"

"Tenang saja, selesai 'acara'nya nanti, kalian juga kebagian jatah, kok."

"Sungguh?! Wah, senangnya~! Terima kasih, Konachii! Oh iya, berikan aku yang bentuk kelinci, ya!"

Konatsu hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawabannya, sebelum pada akhirnya ia berjalan menyusul Hyuuga, meninggalkan pasangan biru-_pink _itu di gerbang sekolah.

**.**

Kedua pasang mata biru-_pink _itu membelalak mendapati penampilan meriah dan 'wow' bangunan toko permen di hadapannya.

Yap, toko permen paling terkenal di kota mereka, yang dimiliki oleh Hyuuga, kini tampil dengan wajah baru; di setiap sudut-sudut toko dipasang dekorasi imut warna-warni dan pita-pita besar, balon-balon warna-warni bergambar macam-macam permen dipasang di mana-mana, serta replika_ lollipop_ yang digantung dan ditancapkan di tanah. Pokoknya, Kuroyuri anggap toko permen milik Hyuuga itu kini benar-benar meriah dan memikat perhatian anak-anak kecil.

Selanjutnya, Kuroyuri dan Haruse pun diajak masuk oleh pemilik toko dan kekasihnya, Konatsu, untuk segera membantu mereka mempersiapkan semua-semua yang kurang dalam rencana atau acara mereka, yang berupa pembagian_ lollipop_ dan permen lainnya secara gratis untuk anak-anak sekitar dalam rangka _Lollipop Day_. Dan tentu saja—selebaran mengenai _event _tersebut telah dibagikan dua hari sebelumnya.

"Tenang, Anak-anak! Semua kebagian! Ya, jangan rebutan!"

Suasana toko permen tersebut saat ini benar-benar ramai setelah dibuka tepat jam satu siang. Anak-anak sekitar langsung menyerbu masuk dan menjerit-jerit, berlomba-lomba mengambil bungkusan-bungkusan permen yang akan diberikan. Tak heran bahwa saat itu juga Hyuuga, Konatsu, Kuroyuri, Haruse, Teito, Mikage, Hakuren, Frau, Castor, dan Labrador (ya, mereka juga diajak dan dimintai bantuan oleh Hyuuga) tengah sibuk membagi-bagikan bungkusan permen tersebut. Anak-anak yang sudah menerima jatah mereka pun dengan senang dan girangnya memakan permen tepat di situ juga. Ada pula di antara mereka yang langsung kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Wah, tak kusangka, ya, tadi kita akan sesibuk itu!" desah Mikage lelah setelah tiga jam melayani anak-anak; membagi-bagi bungkusan permen.

"Hahaha. Yah, aku sendiri juga begitu. Terima kasih telah membantu," ujar Konatsu kepada teman-temannya sembari membagikan limun segar pada semuanya. "Silakan."

"Ha, Kuroyuri-_chan to _Haruse, _arigatou__, ne,_ sudah membantuku dan Konatsu tadi." Hyuuga nyengir begitu dilihatnya pasangan imut tersebut terkulai lelah—apalagi Kuroyuri. "Ini, sebagai tanda terima kasih, sesuai apa yang Konachii janjikan pada kalian, terimalah ini."

Lantas, melihat dua bungkus karton besar berisi bermacam-macam permen, kedua mata Kuroyuri dan Haruse membesar. Dengan tatapan berbinar dan gerakan tangan yang bergetar, Kuroyuri perlahan mengambil kantong permen itu.

"T-terima kasih! K-kalau akhirnya b-begini sih, aku akan senang hati membantu lagi!"

**.**

"Yah, kantong permen kita tinggal sisa satu, deh," rengut Kuroyuri, mengerucutkan bibirnya, saat ia dan Haruse tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang.

Pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum kecil. Lalu, "Jangan begitu. Apa kau tidak senang melihat anak tadi kembali ceria saat kita beri kantong permen kita? Dia masih kecil. Kasihan menangis begitu karena kantong permennya dirampas oleh anak-anak nakal itu." Ia mengelus pelan rambut _pink _sang kekasih.

Kuroyuri hanya menghela napas berat. "Uuh, aku kesal sekali sama anak-anak yang main ambil permen anak itu. Mereka minta dibunuh!" geramnya kemudian. Yak, sisi _yandere__-_nya muncul, deh.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan." Haruse pun membuka kantong tersebut, lalu mengambil dua tangkai_ lollipop_ besar—satunya bulat biasa, satunya lagi bentuk kelinci. "Karena hari ini _Lollipop Day_, ayo, kita makan_ lollipop_ bersama."

Dan kedua mata _pink _itu pun langsung berbinar melihat_ lollipop_ kelinci itu, mengambilnya, dan melepas bungkusnya.

Bersama-sama dalam kehangatan sore, mereka mengulum_ lollipop_ tersebut, membiarkan rasanya meleleh dalam rongga mulut masing-masing.

**.**

**Sweet Pie**

"Apa kau yakin untuk melakukan ini, _Dear_?" tanya Haruse ragu pada Kuroyuri. Bukannya memberikan tatapan berbinar atau semacamnya, ia malah memberikan tatapan heran pada dua buah _strawberry pie _hangat yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Ya! Tentu saja, Haruse! Justru hal paling menyenangkannya ada di bagian akhir ini!" Kuroyuri menjawab penuh semangat. Justru dari Kuroyuri-lah dua _pie _hangat menggugah selera itu mendapat tatapan berbinar.

Haruse hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Kenapa pula ia harus menuruti permintaan kekasih manisnya satu ini? Kenapa pula kekasih mungilnya satu ini menerima masukan gila dari salah satu temannya bagaimana cara unik untuk memakan _pie_? Astaga, ini pasti akan memalukan jika dilihat oleh orang lain!

"Kau siap, Haruse?" tanya Kuroyuri masih penuh semangat. Yang ditanya pun mengangguk pelan—pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Baiklah. Satu… dua… ti—ga!"

_Bruk!_

_Bruk!_

"Ah—YA! Ini menyenangkan, Haruse! Astaga, _pie_-nya manis! Enak sekali!" seru Kuroyuri senang sembari mengecap remah dan krim _pie _yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya dan wajah Haruse kini berlepotan krim dan _pie_. Alhasil, dari gerakan mereka menekan wajah mereka ke _pie _tersebut, kini yang tersisa di loyangnya hanyalah bekas dan sisa-sisa _pie_-nya—membuat orang hanya meringis jijik dan mengerutkan kening jika melihatnya.

"Eh? _Dear, _apa yang kaulakukan?!" Haruse membelalakkan matanya begitu mendapati Kuroyuri yang memajukan wajahnya dan menjilat _pie _yang menempel di wajah Haruse.

"Mmm…, enak!" decak Kuroyuri, mengecap _pie _yang tadi menempel di wajah sang kekasih. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah manisnya. "Yang kutunjukkan tadi adalah bagian serunya, Haruse! Beginilah kita menikmati _pie_-nya!"

Haruse mengangkat kedua alisnya, heran. Ia heran dengan cara makan _pie _yang satu ini. Cukup gila, tapi boleh juga untuk dicoba, apalagi bersama orang yang kaucintai.

"Hihihi, geli," Kuroyuri terkikik begitu dirasanya lidah sang kekasih asyik menjilati _pie _yang menempel di pipinya. "_Ne, _terus jilat, ya. Aku juga akan memberishkan wajahmu."

Haruse hanya bisa tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan saat Kuroyuri yang berada di dalam pelukannya menjilati wajahnya. Seperti yang Kuroyuri katakan tadi, pemuda berambut biru itu pun kembali dan terus menjilati sudut-sudut wajah Kuroyuri yang berlepotan _pie_. Rasa manis dan enak _strawberry pie _tersebut meledak-ledak dan memenuhi indra perasa mereka._  
_

Dan keduanya sangat menikmati cara 'gila' memakan _pie _tersebut.

**.**

"_Ne, _lain waktu, kita lakukan lagi, ya, Haruse!"

**.**

**Gummy Candy**

Kuroyuri suka dan senang memakan permen—termasuk _gummy candy_; permen _gummy_ yang lunak, kenyal, dan lengket.

Dan dua minggu lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Kuroyuri yang ketujuh belas.

_Apa yang harus kuberikan sebagai kadonya? _pikir Haruse bingung.

Memberikan kekasih tercintanya bunga atau cokelat atau membuatkannya kue yang amat disukainya? Oh—Haruse pikir itu rasanya sudah terlalu sering dan mungkin Kuroyuri akan jengah dan bosan mendapat kado atau hadiah yang itu-itu saja.

_Ah, ya! Kenapa tidak kuberikan itu saja! _batin Haruse girang begitu mendapat ide kado apa yang akan ia berikan pada Kuroyuri.

_Dia pasti akan menyukainya!_

**.**

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Kuroyuri.

Euforia dan hati yang berbunga-bunga juga meletup-letup karena semangat berpacu di dadanya ketika orang-orang terdekatnya; sahabatnya dan beberapa teman sekolahnya hadir dalam pesta ulang tahunnya dengan kado-kado besar di tangan.

Namun, di samping itu, ada satu hal yang membuatnya resah, khawatir—dan sedih.

_Ke mana Haruse_?

Yap, ia bertanya-tanya di mana keberadaan _senior_-nya yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Uh, dari tadi aku tidak melihat Haruse. Apa kalian tahu di mana dia sekarang?"

Hadirin yang ia tanyakan tadi pun serentak menunjukkan raut heran dan menggeleng tidak tahu.

Lantas, hal itu pun membuat rasa sedih dan kesal merenggut semua euforia di hatinya.

Nyaris saja remaja mungil yang kini tepat berusia tujuh belas tahun itu akan meneriakkan teriakan pilu hatinya, seseorang muncul di ambang pintu dengan sebuah bungkusan kado yang amat besar, tingginya hampir mencapai dua meter.

Kedua mata sendu nan berair itu pun membulat sempurna mendapati pemandangan tersebut—begitupula dengan hadirin pesta.

"Haruse!" teriaknya keras dengan rasa lega, senang, dan bahagia yang tercampur sambil berlari menerjang sang kekasih dengan pelukan eratnya.

"_Happy birthday, Dear_."

Dan senyuman serta tangis haru-bahagia pun tak pelak muncul di wajah Kuroyuri begitu dilihatnya ia dikejutkan oleh kado berupa sebuah _gummy candy _berbentuk kelinci _pink_ yang begitu besar. Ia pun tanpa segan-segan memeluk erat _gummy 'rabbit' candy _tersebut—lunak dan kenyal, untung saja tidak lengket (Haruse pikir, kalau lengket, bisa jadi Kuroyuri akan menolak untuk memeluk kadonya itu) .

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, Haruse! Aku saaaaangatt menyukai ini! Aku mencintaimu!" ujarnya sekali lagi, masih dengan tangisan bahagia, memeluk erat sang pemuda yang begitu baik hati memberinya kado yang begitu mengesankan hatinya.

Hadirin pun bersorak, memberikan _applause _paling meriah malam itu.

**.**

**Gingerbread**

Tak terasa sekarang waktu telah memasuki bulan Desember.

Salju-salju mulai turun berdatangan, menyelimuti semuanya dengan hawa dinginnya, membuat danau-danau membeku.

Seiring orang-orang sibuk melakukan aktivitas dan urusan masing-masing, tanpa sadar kini sudah memasuki waktu mereka untuk menyambut kehadiran hari Natal dan melambaikan tangan pada bulan Desember.

**.**

Hari ini malam Natal.

Kuroyuri tersenyum puas saat melihat pohon Natal-nya yang telah ia hias bersama Haruse. Pita dekorasi melilit di mana-mana, lampu-lampu hias yang kecil maupun besar tergantung di masing-masing cabang pohon, dan tidak ketinggalan juga _gingerbread, _yang tadi pagi ia dan Haruse buat sebelumnya, bertuliskan nama dirinya, Haruse, serta teman-teman tersayangnya menggantung di cabang pohon. Sebuah hiasan bintang emas nan berkilau tertancap di puncak pohon.

Walaupun saat itu ia merasa begitu senang dan bersemangat di malam Natal ini, ia agak sedikit sedih dan kecewa saat mengetahui ia dan teman-temannya tidak akan merayakan Natal bersama—karena ternyata masing-masing sudah memiliki acara sendiri.

Meski begitu...

_Sudah ada Haruse bersamaku saja itu sudah cukup, kok!_

Ya, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia sedih dan tidak merasa cukup jika kenyataannya ia memiliki Haruse, orang yang sangat disayanginya, yang selalu berada di sampingnya; bersamanya?

Kuroyuri mendudukkan diri di balkon _apartment_-nya dengan secangkir cokelat hangat di tangannya usai makan malam. Kedua mata _pink_-nya menatap siluet gedung perkotaan yang menjulang tinggi dalam kegelapan malam yang penuh kerlipan cahaya, baik itu dari gedung-gedung maupun bintang-bintang. Alunan lagu-lagu Natal yang dipasang di pertokoan sekitar menyapa kedua telinganya, membuat sebuah senyuman bahagia tercetak di wajahnya. Mulutnya pun bergumam pelan mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut.

"Ah, Haruse!" gumam Kuroyuri girang begitu dilihatnya pemuda rambut biru itu membawa sebuah piring berisikan banyak _gingerbread_ hangat. "Ayo, sini, duduk bersamaku!" Tangannya menepuk-nepuk tidak sabar pada tempat kosong di kursi panjang yang didudukinya. Haruse pun menurut. Keduanya pun mengambil _gingerbread _untuk diri masing-masing.

Ditemani _gingerbread _dan cokelat hangat, serta tangan yang saling bertaut, bersama mereka bernyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu Natal yang terdengar dari salah satu toko.

Seketika, nyanyian kedunya berhenti. Mata keduanya membelalak saat melihat sebuah benda kecil bercahaya meluncur jatuh di angkasa malam yang menurunkan butiran salju-salju kecil.

Itu...

bintang jatuh.

"Haruse!" pekik Kuroyuri saat dilihatnya 'benda kecil bercahaya' itu, yang rupanya adalah bintang, kembali ada yang jatuh. Hal itu pun lantas mengejutkan keduanya. Yang makin mengejutkannya lagi, tak lama, bintang-bintang selanjutnya menyusul jatuh menembus angkasa malam. Hal itu pun lantas membuat Kuroyuri dan orang tersayangnya untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan itu—membuat permohonan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa permohonanmu tadi, _Dear_?" tanya Haruse lembut pada Kuroyuri, usai keduanya membuat permohonan pada gugusan bintang jatuh tadi yang sekarang sudah berakhir. Tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Kuroyuri._  
_

Dengan senyuman manis mengembang, Kuroyuri menjawab, "Tidak banyak, namun sangat berarti untukku, yaitu: aku ingin untuk selalu bersamamu dan terus bisa memakan makanan manis!" Tangannya memeluk erat Haruse yang hanya tersenyum di sampingnya. "_Ne, _kau sendiri?"

Haruse masih tersenyum. Ia menjawab, "Sama sepertimu; tidak banyak dan sangat berarti, yaitu: aku ingin kita selalu bersama dengan kebahagiaan yang selalu menyertai kita selamanya, serta terus bisa membuatmu tersenyum tanpa menyakitimu dan terus membuat kue kesukaanmu." Ia balik memeluk Kuroyuri. Memejamkan matanya dan menghirup harum rambut _pink_ kekasih mungilnya yang digerai.

Linangan air mata pun jatuh dari mata _pink _Kuroyuri, tersentuh akan permohonan sang kekasih yang begitu menunjukkan rasa cintanya padanya. Dalam pelukan sang kekasih, ia meluapkan tangisan bahagianya.

Setelahnya, keduanya kembali melanjutkan memakan _gingerbread_-nya yang sempat tertunda dalam kehangatan yang masih sama.

Keduanya tidak akan melupakan kejadian berharga nan penuh kasih seperti tadi, dan berjanji untuk akan selalu bersama selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

* * *

*****mengenai 'kelinci' sebagai hal yang Kuroyuri sukai, itu Shizu tarik dari trivia Kuroyuri di 07-Ghost wiki ._.v jadi, kalau ternyata Kuroyuri nggak suka kelinci atau Shizu yg salah info, mohon maaf, ya m(_ _)"m

* * *

Thanks for your reviews on Strawberry Champagne, **Shiro Aruda-oujousama**, **Mayori Kitano**, **Zane Zavira**, **No. Looking**, **l****uigi01-niagi02**, **kanon1010**, **CreamSugar**, **Kim Victoria**, **DubuChick**, and **Genichi Miki Koda**! xo

Ne, review? *v*

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**Don't forget to review! XD**

**Love you All! :***


End file.
